Bangkok
by xUNDENiABLE
Summary: He knew Blair would come 8867 miles to come looking for him. Stuck between giving into her love and pulling away to avoid exposing his big secret,this is the story of two sides of Chuck Bass.
1. Chapter 1

_Back of Chuck's limo – 11:30am_

"What do you mean you're not going to tell me where Chuck is?" Blair yelled angrily at Chuck's driver, James.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Waldorf, but Mr. Bass has asked that his whereabouts should not be disclosed. " The driver said.

"Come on, James. I'm desperate. You know how much I need to find Chuck. You know how much I care." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe she was pouring out a heartfelt confession to Chuck Bass's chauffeur.

James shook his head. "I'm sorry, Ms. Waldorf. I work for Mr. Bass, and I must follow his orders."

Blair's face crumpled. "Look…I know that you know what happened between Chuck and I in the back of this very limo. Those damn dividers aren't as soundproof as both of us would like."

James squirmed uncomfortably in the driver's seat. "Definitely not."

Blair smiled at the fact that she was getting somewhere. "I've…never let someone do that to me in the back of a moving car…you must know that Chuck is special, and that I need to find him…now. Don't you care about his well-being? I know you're his driver…but he treats you like more of a father than he did to Bart sometimes. I may be the only person he'll listen to, if he'll listen at all. So, James, please help me."

James thought for a moment, and then finally gave in. "Well, I hope you have your passport, because Mr. Bass fled to Thailand last night."

Blair double checked her purse. "To the airport, James."

James nodded and drove to the airport in silence. When they arrived at JFK, he opened the door for Blair, seeing that she had no luggage, he knew she was desperate. "Well, have a safe flight, Ms. Waldorf. I hope you can convince Mr. Bass to come home."

Blair smiled. "I hope so too."

_JFK Airport – 12:00pm_

She went to the check in counter and purchased the first ticket they had to go to Bangkok. Before she knew it, she was sitting in first class, too jittery to eat any of the snacks that they offered before takeoff.

She drifted off, and 15 hours or so later, she was getting ready for landing. Looking out the window, Bangkok was incredibly different from New York City. From a location point of view, Blair knew exactly why Chuck would come here. It looked like an escape from the skyscraper-cramped city that they both grew up and lived in.

After going through security and customs, she took a taxi, giving the driver the address that James had written down.

_Funny that Chuck actually left his address for someone..maybe he had wanted me to find him after all. _Blair thought to herself. She had trouble communicating with the driver in Thai, so she sat silently and hoped that he was taking her to the right place.

_Banyan Tree Resort, Bangkok – 4pm _

After half an hour or so, she arrived in front of a lavish resort. Having been in a hurry, she forgot to do what the normally practical Blair Waldorf would have done. She had no Thai dollars or whatever the hell they called their currency there. She dumped a $50 dollar bill on the driver and ran out of the taxi.

She went to the check in desk, and asked for Chuck Bass.

"Sorry, Mr. Bass is currently not in his room right now," The concierge said, getting off the phone.

Blair sighed. She was tired, and her feet ached, and she was still searching for a lost cause. "Okay then. Can you please get me a room instead?"

3 hours later, Blair had showered, napped and freshened up. She figured she would have dinner at the hotel restaurant and continue her search for Chuck tomorrow.

She slipped on an emerald green dress and a pair of black peep toe pumps that she had purchased at the lobby boutiques. For some reason, whenever she felt down, she would dress up and treat herself to a nice dinner. She had been doing it since she was 13.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She felt pretty, but vulnerable. She still didn't know why she was in an exotic location, looking for someone who didn't want to be found. Actually, she knew why. She loved him.

_Hotel Lobby Restaurant – 7:30pm_

"Hi there, how many people?" The server asked.

"Oh, hi. Just one. I'd like a seat at the bar." Blair said softly.

She took a seat, ordering a martini. She looked around the luxurious restaurant. In the front of it was a stage, meant for spectaculars shown for the hotel guests. It reminded Blair a whole lot of Victrola. Could it be…that Chuck was here to find escape at an exotic version of his own club?

She walked over to the front of the restaurant..where there was a special seating area for people watching the show. Instead of chairs, there were booths, and sitting in one of those booths…was Chuck Bass.

Blair beamed. She had found him.

"Chuck!" She called out instinctively. Then her smile faded. On either side of him was a girl wearing nothing but a skimpy bikini and a short, see through dress. They were massaging his shoulders and whispering in his ear. She blinked back tears. She hadn't seen Chuck with other girls since…well, since they were sort of together.

Chuck was sipping his scotch, but things were different. He no longer had a small smirk of amusement on his face; he didn't seem to be enjoying himself.

"Chuck." Blair said again.

Chuck looked up and swallowed. In front of him was Blair, wearing a gorgeous emerald dress that showed off her curves and legs nicely. Was she really here? In Thailand? Or did he just have one too many to drink?

"Excuse us for a second, ladies." He said, placing a careful kiss on each of their cheeks. Blair had to look away. "What are you doing here, Blair? I told you not to look for me."

Blair wanted to sit down next to Chuck, but didn't want to sit where those whores had previously been.

"I know. But I was worried, and you didn't return any of my calls-" Her voice shook.

"When I said don't come looking for me, I meant it." Chuck said, a hard look in his eyes.

Blair nodded. "I-I just thought that you would need me … to talk about what happened with your father…and how you felt."

Chuck's faced turned angry. "There isn't anything to say about my father. He's dead, okay? And I don't need you. I told you to stay away, Waldorf. How many times do I have to say it?"

Tears were streaming down Blair's face now. "You need me, Chuck. I know you do. Isn't there anything I can do to make you feel better? I'm Blair, remember? We can go through anything."

Chuck looked down at his drink. "Look, Blair. I don't want to talk about my feelings or whatever emotional crap you wanted. Unless you're here to do what I was just about to ask my Thai lady friend to do, I suggest you leave."

Blair gasped. He had downgraded her to one of his 'lady friends'. "You…want me to sleep with you?"

Chuck looked up. "It isn't exactly rocket science, Waldorf. Either you do it, or you can haul your ass back to New York because I really don't need a shrink right now."

The tears were falling furiously, and Blair tried to convince herself that Chuck was only being an ass because he was drunk and he was upset. Was he really worth giving up her dignity for?

"Well, what is it, Waldorf? I don't have all day and my Thai lady friends are really a lot less of an emotional wreck than you are." Chuck said, downing the rest of his scotch.

Blair nodded. "I'll do it." She turned around to wipe her face, and tried to tell herself that if being one of Chuck's whores was the only way he would let her back into his life, she was do it. Because she loved him.

* * *

please, please review ! it means the world to me :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I know everyone's surprised that Blair gave in and said yes even though Chuck was really harsh. But I figured that Blair was strong enough to go through one night of meaningless sex, because she thought that it would open a gateway to Chuck's heart :) I dont know, that was just my perspective of the character of Blair. It might not reflect her actual personality on the show.

* * *

_Chuck's Penthouse, Banyan Tree Resort, Bangkok – 8:45pm_

They had ridden up to the 24th floor in silence, Blair watching Chuck's face. His face was expressionless, and Blair wished that she could tell what he was thinking.

Blair followed Chuck to his penthouse suite, and she jumped when the door clicked shut behind them.

Blair was interested as to how Chuck started his nights off with his lady friends. So she just took off her pumps and sat prettily on the bed. Chuck took off his blazer and undid the buttons on his shirt. Then he pushed Blair onto the bed, crushing her lips with his.

Blair let him kiss her, but realized that things were different. Sure, her body still had electric shocks going through it when Chuck kissed her, but it felt different. He wasn't talking; normally he would tease her playfully whenever they were making out. Blair tried to enjoy the moment but she couldn't. He was kissing her so hard that her lips were numbing. Then Chuck hadn't even bothered to carefully unzip her dress and kiss her all over like he usually did. He just moved her dress up to her waist, took off her underwear and entered.

Blair blinked back tears. He didn't stop to ask if she was ready; he didn't ask if he was hurting her or if he was going too fast, like he always did. What did she expect from Chuck Bass? She tried to tell herself that tonight she wasn't Blair Waldorf to him. She was just another one of his nameless, faceless whores.

"Chuck. Stop, you're hurting me." Blair whimpered after letting Chuck thrust in and out of her for 20 minutes. It wasn't that Blair wasn't enjoying it…it was just that this was no longer sex with Chuck Bass. It felt like sex with a complete stranger who didn't understand her at all.

Chuck ignored her, but he could see the pain in her eyes.

_Don't soften up, Bass. She came here to do what you wanted. And she agreed and wanted to do it. You didn't force her._ A voice inside Chuck's head told him.

But after ten minutes or so, he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled himself out and zipped up his pants. "Sorry."

Blair wiped away the last of her tears. "It's alright, I guess." She said in a small voice.

Chuck's heart crumpled at the sight of her so vulnerable. But he couldn't let himself soften. He needed Blair to not want him. He needed her to leave and never come looking for him again. He wanted to stop hurting her.

"Well, that was pretty good sex. But now that it's over…let me walk you to the door." He said.

Blair sat on the bed in a small ball, her discarded lacy black underwear still on the ground. "Can I stay here, Chuck? I just…don't want to be alone. And neither do you." She pleaded.

Chuck hated that she knew him so well, and knew that he was tired of being alone all the time. Being with his 'lady friends' was just the same as being alone; he didn't see them, he didn't feel them. Most of all, he didn't need them. But he needed Blair. "I don't think sleepovers were included in this plan we made."

Blair didn't want to sound desperate. But she was. She had totally lost her Blair Waldorf ice queen coolness. "We don't need to cuddle or anything. I just want to be here for you." Blair smiled weakly.

Chuck hesitated. "Fine, but no cuddling. And tomorrow morning, I have to leave early for a business meeting, so just close the door behind you when you leave."

They climbed into the king sized bed, Chuck sleeping as far away from Blair as he could. Blair knew that he would never admit it, but he wanted her to stay.

"Goodnight, Chuck." Blair said, reaching over to give Chuck's arm a light squeeze. She paused and then added, "I love you."

Chuck was glad that his back was to Blair so that she didn't see his pained expression when she declared her love – again. "What did I say Waldorf? No touching."

Blair smirked for the first time in ages. "No, you said no cuddling."

"Goodnight, Blair." He mumbled.

Her grin grew bigger. The old Blair and Chuck banter was coming back slowly.

Chuck closed his eyes, noticing that his back was exposed to the night air due to the fact that they weren't holding each other like they usually did. In between them might have well been another person, but Chuck knew. He knew that over the course of the night, due to the nature of them both, they would find each other in their sleep. He knew that was why he let her stay. He couldn't just open up to her again, but he was trying. He was discreet and subtle, because that was the only way he knew how when it came to honest and real love. He wasn't always that guy taking grand gestures to get a girl. Chuck Bass was taking baby steps.

* * *

**please review!** i want to know whether or not this story is any good.. because this is my first time writing about blair & chuck :)


End file.
